Luz de luna
by IlseTL
Summary: La aventura de Kudou Shinichi como Edogawa Conan, terminó a los dos años después de derrocar a la malvada organización de Negro. Tres meses después, Haibara encontró la cura para su malestar. Aunque lamentablemente para el Detective, está falló. Haciéndolo terminar dentro de un hospital en donde conocería a un joven y alegre chico… quién parecía tener un gran secreto a sus espaldas
1. Chapter 1

Shinichi abrió sus ojos únicamente para ver un gran y extenso color blanco por encima de él, se sentía mareado y le punzaba la cabeza por todos lados. Había una enorme presión sobre su pecho y un vacío en su estómago, su cabeza tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que se encontraba recostado en una cama apenas cubierto por una delgada sábana blanca. Trato de no moverse ni pensar mientras que se acostumbraba al dolor lo suficiente para que fuera soportable, aunque la urgencia de saber en dónde estaba incrementaba lentamente. Volteo su cabeza a la derecha, no vio mucho más que una pared blanca, una pequeña mesa con ramos de flores y un vaso, habían tres bancos de metal y un sillón rojo pequeño colocados hasta al fondo de la sala. Además de una puerta de madera completamente cerrada.

Volvió a girar su cabeza, esta vez hacia la izquierda, a un lado de él había un triple con diferentes bolsas de lo que parecía suero y sangre conectadas a su muñeca, detrás había una máquina que mostraba signos vitales y sonaba a cada segundo; justo hasta atrás se encontraba un mueble de metal con cada cajón cerrado y junto a él, una ventana de donde entraban unos pocos rayos de luz llenando la habitación de color.

Justo cuando su cabeza aun juntaba las pistas de lo que estaba sucediendo, escucho la puerta abrirse, giró la cabeza y observó a una mujer vestida de azul en la puerta, cuando ella lo vio sus ojos se agrandaron enormemente, tiro la tabla de madera que traía en su mano izquierda y salió corriendo de ahí. Eso confundió aún más a Shinichi, la situación no parecía tener sentido, no pasó más de medio minuto cuando por la entrada aparecieron tres personas.

Ran, su mejor amiga, fue la primera en entrar a la sala, las lágrimas en sus ojos azules le revolvían el estómago casi tanto como que se acercará corriendo hacia él, hincándose justo a su lado y mirándolo como si fuera imposible que estuviera frente a ella, con cada segundo que pasaba más y más lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras que sus labios temblaban– E-estás vivo, –Su voz se rompía y no parecía creerlo ni ella, colocó cada una de sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, y una sonrisa pequeña y débil surco su rostro– D-de verdad lo estás. –dijo finalmente dejando caer su cabeza justo aun lado de su pecho, Shinichi podía escuchar sus sollozos. Odiaba oírla llorar y de verdad quería que se detuviera, pero ¿por qué estaba llorando?

La cabeza de Shinichi daba vueltas –se sentía tan confundido– cuando subió su mirada pudo ver a sus padres, su madre envuelta entre los brazos de su padre, con lágrimas cayendo por ambos lados de su rostro y tratando de controlar los sollozos que salían de su boca cubriéndola con su mano, su padre se veía completamente aliviado, pero sus pupilas temblaban al igual que sus manos. Por la puerta entró otro hombre en bata junto a la misma mujer de antes, se acercó al lado contrario de él, se puso un estetoscopio y comenzó a escuchar el pecho de Shinichi– Hola, soy el doctor Takinawa ¿Puedes decirme en dónde estás? –le preguntó mientras se quitaba el estetoscopio, sacaba una linterna de su bolsillo y la apuntaba hacia sus ojos. Shinichi trató de pensar en sus palabras, pero la cabeza le dolía tanto como para tratar de responder, así que negó lentamente–. Estás en el hospital, ¿puedes decirme si te duele algo? ¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó, pero Shinichi no entendía ¿En el hospital? Volteó a todos lados, observando a su familia. _¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?_

.

.

.

Pasaron horas desde entonces y para este punto Shinichi ya sabía un poco más sobre su situación, aunque por supuesto que aún le faltaba mucha información sobre lo que le sucedía. Ahora ya era de noche y había pasado más de una hora desde que había visto a la última enfermera. El olor a analgésicos y el molesto sonido de la máquina de signos vitales era lo único que lo acompañaba. Para este punto ya no trataba de moverse, cuando lo intento hace horas, el dolor había sido tan insoportable que no pensaba volver a hacerlo.

Sentía ambos párpados pesados y creía que en cualquier momento caería dormido, pero por alguna razón no había podido volver a dormir desde que se despertó hace horas. Pero es que toda esta situación era tan impactante y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Después de que pudo digerir el hecho de que se encontraba en un hospital claramente realizó preguntas al respecto. _¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué me está sucediendo?_

Y la respuesta no había sido mejor, el doctor le había explicado que había sufrido de un desmayo hace dos días, cuando lo habían traído aquí observaron algo impresionante al realizar los estudios, Shinichi tenía mal prácticamente todo lo que se podía tener mal, su presión y sus niveles de muchas cosas eran muy bajos, parecía estar perdiendo sangre aun a pesar de no tener ninguna herida visible. En los diversos estudios que le realizaban no parecía haber nada mal, solo el hecho de que sus órganos internos parecían deteriorarse poco a poco. Pero Shinichi era un chico completamente saludable de 19 años según su historial médico lo demostraba, no tenía ningún tipo de enfermedad o síndrome. Los médicos estaban desconcertados y Shinichi también lo estaría…

De no ser porque él creía saber lo que le sucedía.

Y justo en ese momento demostró su teoría al ver entrar a su habitación a una pequeña niña. Entró con la cabeza agachada y avanzando lentamente. Cuando ella estaba lo suficiente cerca Shinichi pudo notar lo mal que se veía; estaba despeinada, sus ojos estaban rojos y eran rodeados por unas hinchazón y ojeras terribles. Ella levantó su mano hasta alcanzar la mano de Shinichi y él no pudo hacer más que preocuparse al ver la manera en que sus dedos temblaban.

Pero no había dicho nada, ni él ni ella. No puede describir cómo se sintió cuando vio pequeñas lágrimas caer de la cara aun agachada de su amiga hasta el piso. Sonando por encima de todos los otros sonidos en el cuarto– Lo siento, –escuchó en un susurro, dispersándose en el aire–. De verdad lo siento. –Se escuchó nuevamente, mezclándose con más amargas lágrimas en su rostro.

– Hey, –Shinichi le dijo lentamente, levantando con dificultad su mano y teniendo que aguantar el dolor que eso le causaba en la espalda. Tomó su mejilla con suavidad y levantó su rostro para mirarla a la cara–. No es tu culpa, no te sientas mal por esto.

– P-pero, pero –dijo hipeando, arrugando la frente–. Si no hubieras tomado eso, si yo hubiera hecho más, si… –dijo rápidamente, cerrando sus ojos. Shinichi sonrió moviendo un poco su pulgar sobre su piel.

– Nunca lo hubieras hecho a propósito, tú y yo sabíamos que esto siempre podía salir mal, que había muchas posibilidades de que fallara y más por la cantidad de veces que tome el antídoto. Tú no tienes la culpa de que todo esto sucediera –explicó tratando de tranquilizar a Haibara–, de no ser por ti aun seguiría siendo un niño, no tienes idea de cómo me alegro de volver a estar en mi cuerpo.

– Pero estarías a salvo –contradijo ella.

– Dentro el cuerpo de alguien que no soy, no sería muy feliz, ¿no crees? –Ella no pareció tener nada que decir al respecto–. Además, ¿no es una buena señal que haya despertado?

Ella había dejado de llorar, y asintió después de un momento–. Aun así estoy tratando de encontrar una solución para arreglar todo esto, vine por unas muestras de tu sangre.

– Me parece perfecto –dijo, aun aguantando el dolor en su cabeza, no quería preocupar a Haibara más de lo que ya se veía, mostrándole lo mal que se sentía en este momento. Lo que había dicho era verdad y sabía que Haibara de verdad se estaba esforzando por ayudarlo. Lo mínimo que él podía hacer por ella era tranquilizarla por ahora–. Después de que la tomes, asegúrate de descansar, seguro pensarás mejor después de dormir un poco.

Ella volvió a asentir sacando dos jeringas de un estuche, comenzando a sacar un poco de sangre de su brazo– Ya lo hablamos con tus padres y con el profesor. Lo más posible es que hayas despertado porque el hospital te brinda lo que pierdes, así que es mejor que estés aquí, donde los médicos te estarán vigilando mientras que nosotros hacemos nuestra investigación por nuestro lado. Aunque creo que tus padres te mandarán a un hospital mucho más equipado en Yokohama, han estado realizando todos esos trámites desde que llegaron aquí, no debería tardar mucho hasta que cambies de hospital.

– Entendido. –afirmó, dándose cuenta de que pasaría un largo tiempo entre cuatro paredes, podía soportarlo, no era la primera vez que estaba encerrado. Cuando Haibara término con la pruebas volvió a mirarlo fijamente, lanzándose sobre él, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Shinichi se sorprendió al inició, pero cuando comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo.

– Por favor cuídate –dijo ella.

– Por supuesto –prometió él.

* * *

Habían pasado días desde esa plática y se encontraba recargado contra la blanca almohada dentro de su nueva habitación en su nuevo hospital. Esta era prácticamente igual que la anterior en muchos sentidos, las únicas diferencias eran que esta habitación era más amplia, había muchos más aparatos junto a él y no había ninguna ventana.

Si volteaba alrededor suyo sólo veía tonos blancos, grises y negros. Podía escuchar cada gota caer y el sonido de cada una de sus lentas respiraciones. Pero no sentía nada, más que el dolor en su pecho y el tronido de sus articulaciones al moverse, sentía sus párpados pesados y se preguntaba qué hora sería.

Aun así no podía dormir.

Esto era mucho más común de lo que pareciera, ya que, durante el día todos los que venían a su habitación se veían tan _devastados_, _desesperanzados_. Lo miraban con lástima, como si Shinichi fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Y él de verdad odiaba la sensación que le daba esa mirada por parte de sus amigos, familia y médicos que cuidaban de él.

La sensación era tan desesperante y agobiante que prefería dormir. Así evitaría las desesperanzadas miradas y pláticas incómodas; Ran aún no sabía lo que le había pasado para terminar en esta situación y él podía ver en su rostro la _urgencia_ que ella tenía por preguntarle. Pero él de verdad no quería decirle, no se sentía con la fuerza física y emocional como para aguantar ver su rostro cuando le dijera todo lo que hizo, cuando le dijera que todo este tiempo era Conan.

Además, algunos de los medicamentos que le daban le daban mucho sueño, así que no era verdaderamente difícil dormir en el día. El problema era que siempre se levantaba a mitad de la noche, sin nada que hacer. En el hospital anterior a este, Shinichi se entretenía mirando por la ventana, pero aquí no había nada de eso.

Se sentía atrapado alrededor de estás misma cuatro paredes, quería aire fresco, sentir la suave brisa en su rostro y mirar la ciudad. Siempre le había gustado hacer eso, salir al balcón en su cuarto y mirar el cielo en sus noches de insomnio. Volteo a ver el pequeño reloj que tenía la máquina al lado de él.

_4:00 AM_

Se le ocurría que si saliese a esta hora tal vez aún pudiera ver a la luna. Aún podía levantarse e ir al baño por su cuenta, así que sin dudarlo demasiado, se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y tuvo que quedarse quieto cerca de un minuto para que las náuseas fueran soportables. Se puso de pie y se quitó los cables en sus muñecas. Se dirigió a la puerta y cerró después de salir.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, al lado contrario del pasillo podía ver la habitación en donde se suponía que estaba el residente. Camino toda la amplitud de lugar hasta llegar a donde estaba el elevador, apretó el botón aun lado de él y espero unos segundos a que este llegara a su piso, abriéndose con un pitido y una cegadora luz. Shinichi se metió dentro mirando la cantidad de botones que éste tenía. Eran 27 pisos, le gustaría ir al jardín, pero pensándolo bien probablemente habría varias personas en pisos inferiores. Así que apretó el botón de la planta alta, comenzando a escuchar una tranquila música de elevador. Se permitió cerrar sus ojos mientras que subía, para así poder aguantar el dolor que comenzaba a sentir en su cabeza.

Cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir salió lentamente, aún estaba dentro del hospital, camino a un lado y subió muy, muy lentamente hacia el último piso. Hasta que finalmente se encontró con una puerta que decía "Sólo personal autorizado."

Abrió despacio la puerta, sintiendo inmediatamente al aire frío recorrer su cuerpo entero.

Puso un pie fuera, estaba rodeado de filas y filas de sábanas colgadas, tal parece que aquí las secaban. Estás sabanas bloqueaban su visión del cielo nocturno, así que comenzó a caminar entre estas tratando de encontrar alguna esquina donde pudiera ver completamente la luna. Conforme se acercaba más y más a la esquina del edificio noto una silueta extraña en una de las sabanas.

Parecía un hombre parado sobre uno de las orillas del edificio… No, no podía ser. Era absurdo pensar que hubiera otra persona además de él, eran las 4 de la mañana _¿quién se levantaría a esa hora para subir al techo de un hospital?_ Bueno, él lo hizo, pero eso no contaba.

Quito la última sábana delante de él mirando con asombro que efectivamente había un sujeto en ese lugar. Estaba de pie sobre una pequeña barrera que evitaba la caída accidental de alguien. Estaba levantando una de sus manos hacía el cielo, mirando directamente la gran luna sobre ellos. Le daba la sensación de que esto ya lo había visto antes… pero, ¿en dónde?

_Kaitou KID._ El pensamiento llego a su mente como un balazo, pero cerró sus ojos y negó rápidamente, eso era imposible, aquí no había nada que robar. Cuando volvió a centrarse en el sujeto, se complació al notar que claramente no lo era. A diferencia del ladrón, este no llevaba sombrero o capa, estaba vestido igual que él, una monótona bata azul y pantuflas del mismo color. Tenía el pelo café enmarañado y sus ojos eran de un tono azulado que brillaba junto con la luna.

En realidad, se parecía a él mismo, no parecía tener más de 19 tampoco y tenía más o menos su misma complexión y altura.

Pero era diferente, el rostro del chico mostraba una expresión seria, cansada e incluso Shinichi se atrevería a decir que... _triste_. Como el rostro que alguien hace cuando está a punto de romper a _llorar..._ Justo en ese instante fue cuando se dio cuenta: Un chico, completamente sólo, en la orilla de un edificio con casi treinta pisos, observando la luna con _esa_ clase de expresión.

No había que ser ninguna clase de psicólogo para darse cuenta que algo muy malo estaba sucediendo aquí.

Sin pensarlo ni por un segundo corrió hacia él, tomando la mano del otro, apretándola con fuerza– _¡No lo hagas!_ –gritó mientras que apretaba más fuerte su mano.

El otro pareció sorprenderse e incluso asustarse por lo repentino de su acción. Miró despacio su mano izquierda, esa donde el detective estaba aferrado y volvió a voltear hacia él, haciendo que sus ojos chocaran. Shinichi trato de poner la mirada más seria que podía, no iba a permitir que nadie muriera, no al menos mientras él _seguía_ aquí.

Se quedaron un rato así, en completo silencio, no fue hasta que la expresión del desconocido se relajó, mostrando una amable sonrisa por un instante.

Seguido de una fuerte carcajada.

– Lo siento, lo siento –dijo limpiando las lágrimas que habían salido después de reírse tanto, el detective no sabía cómo sentirse, ¿por qué se reía de él?– ¿Qué pensaste que iba a hacer?

– ¡Estás en la orilla de un edificio con esa mirada! ¡Pensé que saltarías! –explicó histérico, esto era malo para su corazón.

El otro se rio un poco más –Sólo estaba mirando la luna, ¿no crees que hoy se ve muy hermosa?

Shinichi se rindió y soltó su mano, recargándose en el mismo lugar en donde estaba de pie el otro, suspirando.

– De cualquier modo, siento haberte preocupado, –el desconocido salto parándose al lado suyo sonriéndole amablemente–. Soy Kuroba Kaito, ¿tú?

Levantó su mano nuevamente hacía él, la miró cansadamente, de verdad se había preocupado–. Shinichi Kudou. –Contestó con simpleza, envolviendo su mano entre la otra. Notando esta vez lo fría que estaba.

Estuvieron agarrados de las manos más de lo necesario. Shinichi no se dio cuenta de esto hasta que Kuroba separó su mano, suspiro nuevamente y volteo su mirada hacia el frente, viendo como las cosas cada vez se hacían más claras y los pájaros comenzaban a cantar. Inhalo el ligero y refrescante aire, tal vez el susto que el chico le había hecho pasar no había sido del todo malo, su cuerpo le había dejado de doler en ese preciso instante. Ahora se sentía un poco mejor, aunque probablemente el efecto de la adrenalina no tardaría en pasar. Es más, el sueño comenzaba a regresar.

– Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? –le preguntó a Kuroba, ya que llevaban un buen tiempo sin decir absolutamente nada, este hizo una extraña mueca ante la pregunta, haciéndole creer a Shinichi que tal vez no debió haber preguntado–. Si se puede saber, claro. –trato de arreglar sus palabras.

El chico no dijo nada durante unos segundos, pero finalmente giró su cabeza, mirándolo con una difusa sonrisa en su rostro–. Por supuesto, –aseguró–. Digamos que… tuve un accidente.

Shinichi bajo discretamente su mirada, observando las vendas alrededor de sus brazos que subían por su espalda hasta envolver su cuello, tenía moretones en las rodillas y un rasguño en su mejilla derecha. El detective no pudo evitar preguntarse por cuál clase de accidente había pasado. Aun así decidió no meterse más en sus asuntos– Ya veo.

– ¿Y tú? –apoyó su barbilla sobre una de sus manos sonriendo–. ¿Qué haces aquí, Shinichi-kun?

Shinichi lo pensó por minuto, por supuesto que podía evitar la pregunta, aunque de cierta manera no le parecía justo hacer eso después de que él había accedido hablar de lo suyo. Pero no había manera de decirle "_Estoy aquí porque la cura que tome para dejar de ser un niño salió mal, así que mi cuerpo se está destruyendo sin que yo, ni los doctores puedan hacer nada al respecto." _– Estoy enfermo. –terminó por decir.

– ¿Enfermo? ¿De qué? –cuestionó con sus agudos ojos índigos analizándolo.

– Todavía no lo saben, –_al menos los doctores_–. Aún están haciendo estudios.

– Oh, espero que no sea nada grave entonces. –Dijo amablemente, esto hizo sentir mal a Shinichi de cierta forma, ya que él sí sabía lo mala que era su situación en realidad.

– Yo también. –Mintió.

Miro hacia el frente, viendo como poco a poco el sol se asomaba por el horizonte, coloreando hermosamente el cielo sobre él. Ver al cielo de esta manera le parecía maravilloso, extrañaba ver todos estos colores desde que pasa todos sus días encerrado en una habitación de hospital. Era tan relajante que incluso podría quedarse _dormido…_

Kaito no dijo ninguna sola palabra después de eso, mirando con tristeza como la luna iba desapareciendo poco a poco y justo cuando él había decidido que era momento de regresar antes de que alguien notará que no estaba, escuchó un fuerte golpe a un lado de él.

Cuando giró su cabeza para ver lo que era, no esperaba ver a Kudou en el piso, respirando rápidamente y con bastante dificultad, lleno de sudor y temblando. Fueron unos segundos en los que la sorpresa le impidió hacer cualquier cosa, se quedó de pie, temiendo por lo que sea que le sucediera al chico a un lado de él.

Por fin algo en su cabeza le recordó que tenía que hacer algo y rápidamente se agacho a su lado…

.

.

.

Cuando despertó estaba en su habitación, nuevamente su cuerpo volvía a doler y esta vez incluso más. En su cara tenía una máscara de oxígeno y una transfusión de sangre se había agregado a una de sus muñecas. Miró lentamente a su alrededor, pudo observar a su lado a dos enfermeras hablando entre ellas. Cosas que él no podía entender bien, cuando una de ellas se dio cuenta de que Shinichi estaba despierto dentro de la habitación le dijo algo a la otra y salió del cuarto.

– Me alegra que hayas despertado, ayer nos diste un gran susto. –dijo la otra amablemente mientras que comenzaba a escribir en una tabla de madera y Shinichi trataba de pensar a qué se refería, no podía recordar muy bien nada de lo que había pasado, pero un rápido flashback de un amanecer que llegó a su mente que le hacía creer que había salido y que no había resultado muy bien–. Tus familiares están desayunando allá abajo, después de un chequeo rápido los llamaremos. –Le aseguró– Tu madre y esa niña de pelo café estaban muy preocupadas por ti, Kudou-kun. Tarde bastante en convencerlas de que ellas tenían que comer. –Shinichi podía imaginarlas y de verdad no quería pensar en eso, hacía que su estómago le doliera. La enfermera bajo la tabla y se acercó observándolo fijamente–. Mira, Kudou-kun, sé que toda esta situación debe ser difícil para ti, que debes sentirte muy adolorido y cansado física y mentalmente. Tampoco trató de decir que toda esta situación sea tu culpa ni nada de eso... Sólo digo que el hecho de que hayas tenido una recaída tan repentina debe ser por algo y sé que no has estado comiendo bien. Tienes que cuidarte, por las personas que te quieren y por ti. ¿De acuerdo?

Shinichi se quedó pensando en sus palabras, se sentían como un regaño, no era nada que él no supiera ya. Aun así sabía que estaba en lo cierto y que ella lo decía de la mejor manera posible. No podía evitar sentirse como un estúpido por haber salido ayer, la enfermera no lo mencionó, pero estaba seguro que él se había puesto en un peligro tan absurdo por haber salido de su habitación, se sentía decepcionado de haber preocupado a su familia y a Ran de esa manera.

Aun así, no se sentía bien al pensar que tendría que quedarse aquí…

La enfermera nunca obtuvo una respuesta a su pregunta, porque justo en ese momento entró un médico al cuarto, comenzando con las preguntas de rutina. Shinichi las contesto como siempre y cuando el doctor comenzó a hablar con la enfermera sobre lo sucedido, él aprovechó para hundirse más profundamente en sus pensamientos y penas. El detective sabía que tenía que pedir disculpas por haber hecho esto, a sus padres, Ran, Haibara y…

La imagen de un chico con en bata sonriendo bajo la luz de la luna llegó a su mente rápidamente, _Kaito, _pensó enseguida y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había sucedido ayer hasta el momento de su desmayo. Debió haberse asustado cuando Shinichi se desmayó ayer. También debía pedirle disculpas y agradecerle por ayudarlo, pero no sabía nada de él, sólo que se quedaba dentro de este hospital.

Decidido volteo hacia el frente, interrumpiendo la conversación del doctor–. Disculpen, –ambos voltearon a verlo– ¿podrían decirme dónde está la persona que me trajo hasta aquí? Quisiera agradecerle por ayudarme.

Las personas frente a él lo miraron confundidos–. ¿A qué te refieres, Kudou-kun? –preguntó extrañado el doctor.

– Ya saben, ¿la que me trajo hasta esta habitación? ¿Kuroba-kun? –explicó como si fuera obvio, pero ninguno cambió su expresión.

– Nadie te trajo hasta esta habitación, Kudou-kun, ayer apretaste el botón de ayuda y por eso el residente vino hasta aquí. Cuando llegó ya estabas así. –_¿Qué mierda? _Pensó y la enfermera pareció notarlo–. Debes estar confundido por los medicamentos, recuéstate ¿okey? En un momento llegará tu familia. –dijo ayudándolo a acostarse.

_¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?_

* * *

_Holi, ¿cómo andan? Hoy vengo con esta nueva historia que me encanta personalmente, conllevo muchas noches de desvelo. Espero que les hayo gustado de corazón, y que disfruten de ella tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola. Por cierto, la historia ya está completa así que iré publicando los capítulos paulatinamente c: Nos leemos luego ;)_


	2. Por volvernos a ver

Las horas pasaron y Shinichi decidió que trataría de comer esta vez con su familia en vez de dormirse e ignorarlos. Por suerte Ran estaba ocupada hoy, así que no estaba en el hospital. Cuando sus padres vieron que su hijo tomó su charola de comida y comenzó a alimentarse se quedaron boquiabiertos, lo miraron con incredulidad y por supuesto que Shinichi lo notó, se sentía mal, pero no podía evitar sentirse inquieto por todos los ojos que estaban sobre él en este momento. Así que soltó su cucharada de sopa–. ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó levantando una de sus cejas, sus padres comenzaron a negar rápidamente acomodándose.

– No, para nada. –Contestó su padre, acomodando sus lentes–. Es sólo que hace mucho que tú… que… bueno, te veía comer.

Shinichi los miró durante unos segundos– Sí, –volteó hacia abajo–. Es sólo que... sé que no he estado cuidando bien de mí, me he saltado comidas y sé que el hecho de que me haya… sucedido lo de ayer fue en parte mi culpa. –Shinichi observó las agujas en sus muñecas antes de negar–. No, en realidad toda esta situación es mi culpa, yo mismo busqué terminar así, padres, lo siento mucho, prometo que trataré de dar lo mejor de mí…

Yukiko se levantó de inmediato, yendo a abrazar a su bebé lo más rápido posible–. Por supuesto que no, Shin-chan, no tienes que disculparte porque no fue tu culpa –dijo apretándolo un poco más.

– Pero si hubiera tenido má-

– Shinichi, –lo interrumpió–. Nadie pudo haber adivinado que esos hombres serían parte de una gran organización criminal, ni que te darían un medicamento que te encogería y que la cura resultará terminando _así_, nada de esto es tu culpa. Además, si nosotros hubiéramos estado contigo desde el inicio no habría sucedido nada de esto… –la voz de su madre sonaba llena de arrepentimiento y los dedos de Shinichi temblaban en su espalda–. Yo debería ser la que te pide disculpas, nunca debí dejarte viviendo aquí sólo, ¿qué clase de madre soy? –ahora estaba completamente seguro de que su madre estaba llorando, la amarga sensación se extendió en toda la sala y Shinichi no podía aguantarla por mucho más tiempo.

– Mamá… yo fui el único que tomó la decisión de quedarme, siempre me pidieron que fuera con ustedes y yo siempre me negué. Yo no podría pedir una mejor madre que tú, mamá. Además, siempre me dieron su apoyo, no necesito estar con ustedes para saber que siempre los voy a tener para mí. ¿De acuerdo, mamá?

Su padre se acercó y colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Shinichi, haciendo que este levantará su mirada. El escritor le sonrió completamente orgulloso–. Así es, ninguno en esta habitación tuvo la culpa de nada, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es ser fuertes y confrontar esta situación con lo mejor que tengamos. Sé que si estamos unidos podemos superar lo que sea.

Su madre se separó lentamente de su abrazó, volteando a ver a su esposo y a su hijo, asintió lentamente– No sé qué hice para merecerlos. –confesó y ambos le sonrieron de vuelta.

.

.

.

Durante esa misma tarde consiguió un permiso para salir e ir a hablar con Heiji. Su moreno mejor amigo había querido venir y, de ser posible, quedarse a dormir cada día con Shinichi dentro del hospital ("Para cuidarte" decía él.) Aun así, Heiji no había podido venir tanto como le gustaría.

No, Heiji había estado bastante ocupado a pesar de que estaban en plenas vacaciones– ¡Kudou! –Gritaba tras la línea–. ¿Cómo estás?

Y Shinichi no pensaba hablarle sobre el incidente de su desmayó–. Algo mejor. –se limitó a decir.

– ¡Me alegra! De verdad quisiera ir a verte, Kudou. Pero este caso terminó siendo mucho más complicado de lo que creí. Incluso el FBI está envuelto ahora mismo.

– No me sorprende con lo de la explosión –Hattori había estado metido en un caso muy extraño y cada vez era más integrante para Shinichi. Pero Heiji se había negado a contarle demasiado sobre él, dijo que afectaría a su recuperación o algo así, aun así le había prometido contarle todo cuando terminará con él, además comentó que aún había una gran incógnita que no parecía que se resolvería pronto.

– Sí, iré a verte tan pronto como pueda, no creo que tarde demasiado aquí… ¿Sabes? Es extraño, todo está siendo muy… fácil, como si alguien hubiera planeado todo esto desde antes.

– ¿En serio? –le contestó.

– No es tan terrible como suena, sólo es extraño. ¡Pero basta de hablar de esto! No necesitas un problema como este ahora Kudou, tan pronto acabe aquí iré contigo, ¡Cuídate! ¡Nos vemos pronto! –Y colgó.

Shinichi suspiro al escuchar el silencio del otro lado de la línea, no se consideraría una persona tan… conversadora, ni nada así. Es sólo que (aunque no piensa admitirlo) le gusta hablar con su _amigo_ después de todo.

Después de eso regresó a su habitación, sus padres estaban dentro y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, tuvo una conversación decente con ellos, hablaron de algunas cosas que hicieron mientras que ellos estaban fuera y sobre las cosas que cambiaron desde la última vez que habían venido a Japón. Sus padres habían ayudado a derribar la organización de negro, pero ya tres meses desde eso. Fue un poco difícil para Shinichi, ya que aún se sentía mal por haberlos ignorado en el inicio, pero conforme la conversación avanzaba y ellos no parecían verse enojados, Shinichi se tranquilizó poco a poco y al final le daba una sensación muy agradable al mantener esa conversación.

Pasadas las once, se despidieron y después de un último abrazo salieron de la habitación. Cuando apagaron las luces Shinichi recordó los momentos durante el día, hace mucho que no recordaba haber estado despierto tantas horas al día, así que genuinamente estaba muy cansado. Ni siquiera noto el momento en que se quedó completamente dormido.

* * *

Se veía alrededor de las coloridas luces de la ciudad nocturna alumbrando su rostro, el aire soplaba de este a oeste moviendo su flequillo hacia atrás, tenía algo de frío, pero no podía dejar de mirar hacia abajo, a los autos y personas pasado a los pies del edificio. Hablaban entre ellos, sonriendo y corriendo a través de la calle.

Aun así, no había ningún sonido que lo molestara más que del viento pasando por las copas de los edificios alrededor de él. La calma que se formaba fue interrumpida abruptamente por la sombra de una capa y el sonido de dos zapatos de tacón aterrizando sobre la azotea. Sintió un déjà vu ante esto, de todas formas no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se giraba para encarar a la persona por la que estaba aquí.

Observó complacido el resplandeciente traje blanco y esa juguetona sonrisa y sombrero que siempre lo acompañaban. Se acercaba con calma, justo como la primera vez y se inclinó hacia adelante–. Hola, Tantei-kun –se escuchó y Conan lo miró un rato más antes de volverse a girar mirando la ciudad nuevamente.

– ¿Para qué me llamaste, KID? –ignoró el anterior saludo.

El ladrón sonrió colocándose a un lado de él en el barandal–. Sigues siendo igual de frío, Tantei-kun –Contestó simplemente y Conan no dijo nada al respecto–. Pero no sólo te llamé aquí para pedirte algo.

– ¿Ah, no? –preguntó irónicamente–. Entonces, ¿para qué más me llamaste? –Sinceramente, Conan no tenía la más mínima idea de en qué momento empezaron hablar de esta manera, tan… _normalmente_. Era como si olvidara que estaba justo al lado del ladrón más buscado de Japón, pero hace mucho que había prometido no atraparlo si no estaban dentro de un robo.

– Buena pregunta, Tantei-kun. –Comentó mientras que colocaba una bolsa de tela frente a él–. Pero tú eres el detective aquí, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no tratas de adivinar? –Una vez la enguantada mano blanca se alejó de su vista, Conan tomó la bolsa entre sus manos, la desenvolvió despacio y se sorprendió al observar una preciosa gema azulada, posiblemente valuada en millones y… la última que Kid había robado–. Es "Night light", esa es una de las razones por la que te llame, ¿puedes devolverla por mí? Eres libre de inventar cualquier historia de cómo te la entregue, en tu buzón o debajo de tu almohada, como quieras.

Comentó con simpleza, y aún, Conan no dijo nada al respecto. Sólo regresó su mirada hacía la piedra preciosa en sus manos y pensó en que Kid pudo haber hecho cualquiera de esas opciones para darle ese diamante sin necesidad de llamarlo. Sus manos temblaron ante el pensamiento.

– _No vas a regresar, ¿no es así? _–no se escuchó ninguna respuesta de la otra persona, Conan volteó a verlo, por primera vez su postura no era completamente perfecta y su rostro no tenía esa arrogante sonrisa, sólo una más pequeña y amable. El ladrón fantasma miraba la luna sobre ellos dos y asintió lentamente–. Así que querías… ¿_despedirte?_

– Nunca dejaste de superar mis expectativas, –habló después de un largo silencio–. Volviste a adivinar al primer intento –su voz era suave y aunque no parecía haber cambiado, Conan no podía evitar sentirla diferente, una pequeña parte de él quería creer que no estaba hablando con Kaitou Kid, el gran ladrón del siglo, sino con la persona _detrás_ de él–. Digamos que termine con la parte más divertida de mi viaje, ahora toca la más… interesante, –y Conan no podía creer esas palabras–. Fue un verdadero placer haber _presentado _mis actos a un crítico tan exigente como tú. –Se inclinó delante él, con una reverencia tan _perfecta, _después levantó su mirada con la sonrisa más _certera _que Conan recuerda haber visto de Kid alguna vez–. _Espero alguna vez poder conocer al Edogawa Conan que no es un crítico, y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez tú conozcas al artista que sólo hace magia para alegrar a los demás._

_._

_._

_._

Shinichi abrió los ojos después de eso, volviendo a ver ese repugnante techo blanco, otra vez había soñado con la última vez que vio a KID antes de su _desaparición. _Después de esa frase el ladrón se esfumó frente a él, dejándolo sin la oportunidad de responderle. Sobre el piso había una rosa azul junto a una última nota, con una frase escrita a tinta _"Porque la luz de luna de esta noche sea testigo de nuestra promesa por encontrarnos otra vez. Sinceramente, Kaitou KID."_ y su ya clásica firma.

_Es la única nota que Shinichi nunca le dio a la policía._

Y si lo pensaba bien, ya nunca volvería a ver a KID, aunque sobreviviera a esto, el ladrón no tenía forma de saber que Conan se había convertido en _Shinichi. _Suspiró y se dio la vuelta en su camilla, _aun podía recordar esos hermosos ojos índigo mirán-_

Su pensamiento se detuvo de repente al notar esa misma mirada sobre él y la misma divertida sonrisa de siempre, no pudo evitar retroceder en sorpresa, ignoro el dolor que los movimientos tan rápidos siempre le causaban–. ¡Kaitou KID! –salió de su boca sin alcanzar a analizar verdaderamente la situación.

Los ojos frente a él se modificaron ante esto, Shinichi estaba seguro de haber visto algo más que intriga en estos–. ¡Mal! Sólo soy Kaito, aunque estuviste cerca.

Shinichi se sorprendió y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, cuando los abrió nuevamente observó al joven en bata que había conocido, suspiró ante esto–. ¿Kuroba-kun?

– Puedes llamarme Kaito –habló con sinceridad–. Pero, ¿a qué te referías con Kaitou KID? ¿El ladrón? ¿Lo conoces?

Shinichi se sonrojo cuando notó su error, ya era la segunda vez que confundía a este chico con ese ladrón, tal vez se parecían, pero más allá de que sus ojos tenían el mismo color no podía estar muy seguro–. No, sólo me encontré con él alguna vez, aunque probablemente él no me reconocería y bueno, sus ojos eran del mismo tono que los tuyos. –comentó sin mirarlo fijamente, aun se sentía algo apenado.

– ¿De verdad? –su voz sonaba verdaderamente sorprendida.

– Sí… –cuando volvió a mirarlo no pudo evitar quedársele viendo, era tan _similar_, y aun así era un desconocido. Su piel era clara, sin ser pálida como la de él, Shinichi podría decir que tenía más o menos su edad, era alto y delgado. Tenía una buena postura, lo que suele atribuirse a la buena autoestima; su cara era redonda y tenía una linda nariz puntiaguda. Su pelo castaño y algo oscuro, los mechones caían por doquier dándole un aspecto divertido y libre. Y por último tenía esos grandes ojos azules que resaltaban por sobre la oscuridad de la habitación, eran cautivadores sin duda alguna, justo como los de KID, volvió a sentir su cara arder por el último pensamiento. Sea como sea, tenía que admitir que se parecía bastante a KID, o al menos a la imagen mental que Shinichi puede o no tener sobre el ladrón fantasma, además sólo aparecía de noche, ¿debería empezar a creer que es una alucinación creada por su mente? Era una posibilidad, después de todo, los doctores le habían dicho que nadie lo trajo ayer a su habitación. ¿La soledad en este cuarto había creado una persona basada en KID para no estar solo en las noches? Eso era aterrador de tan sólo pensarlo–. ¿De verdad eres real? –susurró la pregunta al aire sin notar verdaderamente lo que hacía, acercó su cuerpo hacía el otro, levantando su mano hacía él.

Sólo tenía la intención de comprobar su teoría, tal vez este era un sueño y no podría tocarlo, sus intentos se vieron interrumpidos por una risa que resonaba entre las paredes del cuarto–. ¿Quién sabe~? –le preguntaron con un tono divertido y entusiasta. Fue cuando Shinichi se dio cuenta de lo raras que eran sus acciones–. ¿Quieres comprobarlo? –la sonrisa del sujeto se agrandó y de pronto una mano envolvió la de Shinichi y la jalo lentamente hasta que la palma del detective estaba sobre la cara de Kuroba. Sin poderlo evitar sus dedos se tensaron por encima de su piel, se sentía confundido sobre qué hacer–. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Soy lo suficientemente real para ti? –el detective no podía distinguir si la pregunta era retórica o de verdad esperaba que la respondiera, pero sentía el calor emanando de su rostro y el hecho de que no podía traspasarlo le decía que este chico era tan real como él.

– Sí. –Asintió un poco tímido aún, agachando su rostro y quitando su mano de su rostro–. Lo siento, es sólo que hoy, cuando me desperté me dijeron que nadie me había traído hasta esta habitación. Así que creí que tal vez había sido sólo un sueño.

– Perdón por eso, –le dijo el otro–. Ayer cuando te desmayaste de pronto me sorprendí, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue llevarte a tu habitación y ahí pensé que apretar tu botón de emergencia era necesario. Después me fui porque no había nada más que yo pudiera hacer por ti, además de rezar. No podía dejar que supieran que salí de mi cuarto al techo de este edificio, digamos que me están _vigilando. _En realidad, hoy también me escape, pero es que _necesitaba _saber que estabas bien. –le explicó.

– Ya veo, muchas gracias por haber cuidado de mi ayer y perdón por haberte preocupado. No debí haber salido ayer, pero de verdad quería ver el cielo sólo una vez más –las disculpas que le pedía eran sinceras, de verdad se sentía mal por haber hecho lo que hizo.

Kuroba lo miró durante unos segundos–. Te gusta el cielo… y creo que puedo entender ese sentimiento –Shinichi solo asintió–. No te preocupes por lo de ayer, estoy seguro que no querías desmayarte –y le regaló una sonrisa tan amable como las anteriores. El silencio se formó en la habitación, Shinichi miraba las sábanas blancas y Kaito lo miraba a él. Cada uno pensando un mundo de ideas completamente diferentes, ambos escondiendo sus secretos y tratando de adivinar los del otro, y aun así el sentimiento de confianza y seguridad brotaba entre ambos. Kaito rio de pronto y Shinichi se dio cuenta de eso, se preguntó el _porqué_, se preguntó _qué_ clases de cosas pasaban por su cabeza y se preguntó _quién _era esta persona que estaba sentada a su lado. Él era un desconocido para Shinichi y Shinichi era un desconocido para él, sin embargo aquí estaban, platicando a la mitad de la noche entre las paredes de un cuarto de este hospital–. Me alegra que estés bien, de verdad. Creo que debes estar cansado, puedes descansar, yo me retiro.

Kuroba se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta, Shinichi miraba su manera de caminar y su espalda–. ¡Espera! –ni siquiera noto cuando grito, solo se dio cuenta cuando Kaito se giró para encararlo.

– ¿Qué sucede? –su mirada era tan amable como lo había sido desde la primera vez que lo vio, _¿por qué?_

– No… –Shinichi pensó en lo que iba a decir o _si debía _decirlo, pero la curiosidad era más grande que él, parte de ser un detective es querer responder todas preguntas. Pero quería responder sus dudas sobre este sujeto y tenía la sensación de que si lo dejaba salir por esa puerta no lo volvería a ver, la imagen de él sobre el techo le llegó a la mente, su _triste_ mirada–. ¿Podrías quedarte más tiempo?

Kaito levantó una ceja ante la petición del detective–. ¿Necesitas algo?

Shinichi rápidamente negó con su cabeza–. No, es solo que pensé que me gustaría hablar un poco más contigo. –Sentía su cara arder y su pulso aumentando de pronto, la estúpida máquina al lado de él lo delataba. La sonrisa del otro se agrandó cuando se paró junto a él.

– Qué curioso, a mí también me gustaría seguir hablando contigo. –le confesó y Shinichi seriamente pensaba en levantarse para desconectar la pantalla con sus signos vitales–. Pero ya es muy tarde y sé que necesitas descansar para mejorar, Shinichi-kun. Así que te propongo un trato.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente Shinichi podía jurar que había visto esa mirada millones de veces antes–. ¿Qué trato?

– Mira, hoy tú te quedas para dormir las horas que tu cuerpo necesite descansar y mañana yo pediré permiso para visitarte. No creo que se nieguen si alguien me acompaña, además yo solo estoy en reposo hasta que mis heridas se recuperen y así podremos platicar toda la tarde, –Kaito levantó una de sus manos–. Hay que conocerlos, Kudou Shinichi-kun.

El detective solo dudo un segundo antes de tomar su mano para aceptar el trato.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando despertó era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Shinichi podía decir que estaba emocionado por algo que pasaría durante el día. Se levantó _feliz_, trataba de pensar en cualquier otra cosa para distraerse, la escuela, algún caso o libro de Sherlock, pero sea cual sea su pensamiento siempre terminaba regresando a la imagen de su promesa dentro de su cabeza.

Sus padres parecieron haberlo notado, cuando le preguntaron el porqué de su comportamiento, él dijo que por nada en específico y cambio de tema. Y así pasaron varias horas en donde la expectativa de Shinichi bajaba y subía constantemente, llegó momentos en donde pensó que tal vez no vendría o que su mente de verdad le había jugado una muy mala broma. Sus paranoias terminaron cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto y mostró a un joven de pelo café junto a una enfermera.

– ¡Shinichi! –gritó el joven entrando al cuarto, sus padres lo miraron confundidos y Shinichi sólo lo saludó de vuelta.

– Kuroba-kun, viniste –trataba de ignorar las miradas que sus padres le estaban dando en este mismo momento.

– Es Kaito, y por supuesto que iba a venir, Kaito Kuroba nunca rompe sus promesas –afirmó seguro de sí, poniendo un puño sobre su pecho y el otro brazo puesto en su cadera, Shinichi sonrió sobre su cama.

– Espera un segundo, ¿eres Kaito-kun? Digo, ¿el hijo de Toichi Kuroba? –su padre preguntó de pronto, y en el momento en que su madre escuchó ese nombre sus ojos se agrandaron examinando inmediatamente al chico. Shinichi simplemente se preguntaba quién era Kuroba Toichi y por qué su padre lo conocía. Volteó a ver a Kaito, tratando de averiguar la respuesta, pero la sonrisa y aura de Kaito cambiaron en ese mismo instante, formándose una mueca rara de confusión y _¿dolor?… _Como sea, Shinichi se dio cuenta de que no era un tema agradable para él–, lamentó mi indiscreción, creo que no fue la mejor pregunta –su padre se veía arrepentido y rascaba incómodamente la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Kuroba pareció tardar unos segundos antes de recuperarse y poner una extraña cara sin emociones (que Shinichi sentía haber visto antes), para luego asentir lentamente– Sí, mi padre era Kuroba Toichi –_¿era?_–. ¿Lo conocían?

Hubo un momento de silencio, en donde Shinichi era un simple espectador. Su madre miró a Kaito antes de pararse de su asiento e ir directamente a abrazar a Kaito–. ¡Kai-chan! Ha sido tanto tiempo, ya no debes recordarme –dijo muy alegremente–. Soy yo, Yukiko, tu padre solía ser mi maestro, iba bastante a tu casa cuando eras menor. ¿Cómo has estado? –dijo rápidamente y Shinichi estaba seguro de que Kaito se veía casi tan confundido como él.

– Y yo soy Yuusaku, tu padre siempre ha sido un gran amigo y compañero mío. –Kaito parecía recolectar y analizar la información en su cabeza, como tratando de recordar lo que decían.

– Ah –dijo de repente, levantando su índice– Yukiko-san, eras la señora que venía a tomar café con mamá –su madre puso de esa sonrisa de enojo, Kuroba había cometido un gran error.

– ¡SE-ÑO-RI-TA! –Todos temblaron al escuchar el tono de su madre.

– ¡Disculpe, señorita! –Kaito se agachó educadamente y su madre volvió a sonreír.

– Así me gusta.

Después Kaito miró a su padre, con una ceja levantada–. Discúlpenme, pero no puedo recordarlo a usted.

Su padre sonrió–. No te preocupes, creo que eso es muy normal, después de todo, rara vez iba a tu casa.

– ¿Cómo ha estado Chikage-san? –Su madre le preguntó a Kaito, bastante animada–. Hace mucho que no veo a esa chica, ¡tenemos que hablar un día de estos!

– Seguro eso le encantará a mamá, –contestó educadamente–, ella está muy bien.

– ¡Eso sería maravilloso! Pero llevo preguntándome desde hace rato, ¿eres amigo de Shin-chan? ¿Desde cuándo se conocieron? –su madre volteó a verlo, como preguntándole con la mirada, pero él no podía contarle de su escape nocturno del otro día.

– Sí, somos amigos, lo conocí hace poco y estuvimos hablando, le dije que vendría a visitarlo –Kaito respondió por él, tratando de evitar las preguntas dirigidas a Shinichi. Aunque su padre aún lo miraba con desconfianza, Shinichi giró su mirada.

– ¡Qué curioso! De verdad me sorprende que ustedes dos se conozcan, definitivamente es el destino –ella aseguró, acercándose a su esposo como diciendo "¿A qué sí, cariño?" Y él sólo le sonrió–. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas, Shin-chan? ¿Cuándo Toichi-san venía a jugar contigo a la biblioteca?

Las palabras de su madre cruzaron la mente de Shinichi, Toichi _era _el padre de Kaito, viejo amigo de papá y maestro de mamá. ¿Jugar con él en la biblioteca? Su madre debe de referirse a la época en donde no le gustaba salir de ahí, vagamente tenía recuerdos fuera de los libros que leía, aunque sí recuerda a alguien…– ¿El Señor Mago? –dijo sin analizar lo que salía por su boca, después se sonrojo al notar lo infantil que eso había sonado.

Su madre rio ante su comentario–. Es cierto, así lo llamabas tú. Él era Toichi-san –luego volvió a ver a Kuroba sonriendo–, se hubieran conocido hace mucho, pero a Shin-chan no le gustaba mucho salir de casa, por eso nunca pude llevarlo.

Kaito parecía seguir en trance cuando asintió y caminó hasta ponerse al lado de él–. ¿Era tu padre? –Shinichi ni siquiera sabía por qué preguntó, pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo al ver los ojos de Kaito. Él tenía muy buenos recuerdos con Toichi-san.

– Sí… él era mi padre –afirmó con una muy amable sonrisa en su rostro, _de nuevo_. A Shinichi siempre le han gustado las personas amables, como Ran o el profesor Hakase, pero por alguna razón no podía evitar pensar que la sonrisa de Kaito tal vez no era falsa, pero escondía algo muy grande.


End file.
